This invention is generally directed to a novel door structure for a railcar in an articulated train. More particularly, the invention contemplates an articulated train having a plurality of connected, closely spaced freight or box railcars having the novel door structure of the present invention attached at each end of each railcar, wherein the door structure is capable of easily being opened and closed while the railcars are connected together.
When freight or box railcars are connected together in an articulated train, the individual railcars are only spaced apart from each other a distance of approximately eighteen inches. Conventionally, these railcars have doors on the sides of the railcar and a door on each end of the railcar. Generally, each of the doors is a single panel which swings opens outwardly to provide access to the interior of the railcar. When the railcars are connected together in the train, since the railcars are so closely spaced together, the door on each end of the railcar cannot be swung open since there is insufficient clearance for the door between the railcars. Therefore, the cargo must be loaded through the side doors of the railcar. Loading cargo in this manner presents a problem for forklifts since the forklift must be driven into the railcar and then swung sharply to the right or left to stack the cargo.
The present invention presents a novel door structure for the ends of a railcar in an articulated train which overcomes the problems presented by the prior art. The novel door structure of the present invention presents several other advantages and improvements which will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification.